someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Answers
Questions DOCTORS LOG: The patient was admitted into South-Lake Hospital at 5:44 PM. Patient was very aggressive and shouted curses at the assistants. After a short examination, it was determined that he had post-traumatic stress and was later admitted to a room. END LOG The doctor did not know why I was angry, he did not know why I fought, but this is my story, this is why. 8/4/06: That day I made a yahoo account. More specifically, a yahoo Answers account (atleast thats what I used it for, before I deleted it.) I was a kind of person who would troll, meaning I would answer stupid questions in the most sarcastic way possible. I had lots of laughs with my friends when I would show them my answers, but now, most of my friends are gone. 8/20/06: I suddenly became more friendly when it came to answering some questions, such as ones with people who cannot control their mental illness, or a girl who lost their best friend in a car accident. But I will never forget the man I couldn't help. 9/1/06: It was on this day, I answered Justin5000's question, but it wasn't really a question, more of a plea of help. I remember it vividly. TO ANYONE THAT CAN HELP PLEASE HELP ME, IT IS COMING. ANYONE HELP. I thought this was a troll, it looked like somebody had their caps on and typed out a couple sentences, to see if there were any friendly users out there. I should have helped, I should have. Dear Justin5000, I am not sure what it is that you are asking, but if you want to tell me more, you can email me, I am sure I can help. Jakerious There were also other answers, but they insulted this man, called him weak and that he should die in a hole. I couldn't save him though. I couldn't save him. 9/1/06: 5 minutes. I heard a ding from my computer and at the top right of the screen was an envelope 5 minutes after I answered his question. There was a message that read: DEAR JAKERIOUS, THANKS FOR CARING FOR ME, I HOPE YOU REALLY CAN HELP ME. I AM SITTING ON THE GROUND, I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO DO. MY LAPTOP IS ON MY LAP, I FEEL THE HEAT ON ME. HOTTER AND HOTTER. IT IS INSIDE OF IT. I HOPE YOU CAN HELP, I HOPE YOU CAN. I replied: Dear Justin, I am still not sure what you need help with, if your laptop is hot, you should buy an fan to put underneath it, and set it on a table. Jakerious I wasn't sure why he was in caps at the time, but now I know. He was yelling, yelling so that someone would hear. Yelling so someone would help. Answers 9/2/06 It was late now, 3 AM. He wasn't emailing back, so I decided that I had answered his question. As I fell asleep, I thought about the question and the email. I couldn't help. I couldn't help. 9/2/06 I woke at 10 AM, I noticed my computer was on and there was another email in the inbox! I quickly clicked on it, eager to see if he had answered back. Im not sure why I was eager, I couldn't help. It read: IT DIDN'T WORK, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME. YOU COULDN'T HELP. I replied: Dear Justin, I am sorry I couldn't help. I need more information, its not me, its you! Jakerious I shouldn't have been stern. I should have been patient and nice. 9/2/06 He wasn't answering back, so I ate breakfast, and watched some TV. I heard a ding once again, and immediatly ran to the computer. I know why I was eager, I wanted to be there to watch myself fail. I couldn't help. The email read: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME, YOU DIDN'T HELP. YOU COULDN'T HELP. He was right, I couldn't help. In the email there was a link. I immediatly clicked on it, wondering what he needed help with. The link sent me to mediafire and asked me to download a zip. I downloaded it, extracted it, and was presented with a video. What I saw. I couldn't help. The video showed the man. The room he was in looked like a closet. He seemed to be only 20, but he had a sad look on his face, he said to me softly. you couldn't help... you couldn't help... He then slowly moved the camera to the lower part of his body. I nearly threw up. His legs, they were charred black. Burnt to a crisp. The laptop was screeching and flames spewed out of it, as if it were possessed somehow. As if it was possible. I tried to stop the video, but my eyes wouldn't close, and my hands did not want to press the exit button. I could hear him saying the words that still haunt me to this day. you couldn't help... you couldn't help... I don't know what was in the laptop, he called what ever it was "It" just "it". It brought him pain, it truly was death. As the video went on, the flames strengthened, flaming up to his face, until he was ash. When the video ended, I could finally close the program. I just sat there, silent for days. Why couldn't I help him. Eventually my neighbors worried about me and called the police to see if I was dead. I heard the door open, the police apprehended me. I told them that I lived here and I tried to show them the video, but the video wasn't in my files! I yelled at the computer as the police handcuffed me, they obviously thought I was crazy and that I was squatting in this guys house. I was admitted into the hospital later that day, I must have annoyed the guard so much with my screaming that he complained. 5/20/13 Now I rarely go onto the Internet, never yahoo answers. I'm too scared of messing up again. Most of us are. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal